Keevee's Skyrim Story
by invaderkevin
Summary: This is my version of the story of Skyrim
1. The Prelude

This takes place roughly a few days before Helgen so sorry if it's confusing

Our story begins in the province of Cyrodil just south of the Border of Skyrim and it starts with a child born in the Imperial City, it was a boy, a boy named Kelius from the moment he could remember he wanted to join the Imperial Legion and serve under the Emperor of Tamriel and so as a boy becoming a man he had set off to join the Imperial army but to prove his worth to the head of the Legion General Tullius he set off with a few other young men and women from the city and was told by Legate Rikke "So you want to fight for the Empire? Alright then head north of here to near the Border between Skyrim and Cyrodil find a certain Amulet of Mara and then report back here to me and we'll head off to our next mission, now good luck son!" "Yes ma'am" said Kelius and his compatriots as they set off north for the Amulet of Mara.

3 Days later *

Kelius and his soon to be men in arms arrived at a older looking ruin near the earlier hours of the day, preparing to enter a Blond nord man with what looked to be soldiers of some kind ran up to them and asked for supplies, knowing to help others in times of need the group agreed happily and as they were handing off supplies a Batalion of Imperial Soldiers came up and demanded that they all come quietly and nobody has to die, one of Kelius companions feeling nothing but fear decided to try and escape without warning he received an Arrow trough the head and fell onto the ground lifeless as blood continuously flow from his wound. Before he could make a sound all Kelius could do was feel a great force near him explode and nothing more.


	2. The Helgen Attack

Hello I'm Keevee and this will be my version of Skyrim which will have a bit of lore breaking stuff by nothing major so thank for reading!

The Helgen Attack

Once Kelius had come to he had realized that his hands had been bound and he was on a wagon being led by an Imperial Soldier, he begins look around and sees the Soldiers that came up to him before all sitting with him on the wagon, Confised he asks "What happened where are we and where are we going?" The man infornt of him replies "Well son were now in Skyrim it seems we were ambushed by those Imperial Dogs and now we're most likely going to face the gods very soon..."; fearing for his safely Kelius asks "what do you mean by facing the gods?" He prodded the Man bearing himself a worried look. "Well that man right there with the gad? He's Jarl Ulfric the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion and Jarl of Windhelm" hearing that Kelius understood his whole situation, he was being tried as a war criminal. His entire life spent worshipping the Enpire only to have it chopping off his head. Time had gone faster than Kelius had expected and before he knew it he had Arrived at Helgen. As the gaurds were accounting all the prisoners Alex tried explaining his situation to no avail and soon even after they got his name and features listed he; A tall tanned Imperial man with black hair, brown eyes and a slender body and strong face was about to be tried as a war Criminal, Then as if the world itself had stopped out from behind the mountains a powerful screech could be heard and soon followed by a Large Black flying creature. Kelius couldn't believe his eyes a Dragon has appeared and it brought along with it a rain and fire killing most who were at Helgen and destroying nearly all its walls and buildings. Seeing his opportunity for freedom Kelius joined the Blond man he had spoken with before and together Kelius and the Man out ran the Monster and then in there in front of the Armory Kelius had a choice to flee with the Empire that turned on him or to leave with the Rebellion that trapped him he made his choice and ran off with the Blond Man from before. Gathering some weaponry and Armor the two men began to talk, Kelius gave the man his name and story and Hrothgar did the same the two began their escape from the Hell Hole that Helgan had become and while doing so Kelius was taught in the art of combat and he soon took up a silver sword he had found in a chest and made it his one. After some basic training Kelius and Hrothgar had ambushed some Imperial Soldiers and gained access to the lower floors after clearing them and defeating an Imperial Wizard Kelius found some spell books and before he knew it he had gained access to Magic and was able to channel his Magika trough his hands and cast both destruction and healing spells. After encountering another group of survivors and clearing the underground and finally reaching outside Hrothgar grabbed Kelius and pulled him to the ground and before Kelius could say a word he saw the dragon from before Fly off north east of their location. Moments after the two said their goodbyes but not before Hrothgar told Kelius to come by his Uncles mill in River wood their he could regain his composure as well as get supplies for what he plans to do next. Kelius agreed and he set of towards River Wood but not before encountering an Elder woman's cottage after confirming some directions Kelius decided to sneak into the woman's home and see if he could find some supplies and while doing so he found an entrance to a basement figuring she may have some supplies down here he entered he never expected to find notes of witchcraft and ingredients for some poisons after he got out the basement the old woman yelled out "NOW I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE FOOL!" Before casting a spell of shock and summoning a Familiar, reacting on pure instinct Kelius drew out his silver sword and shoved his blade through the old bats heart killing her instantly and sending the familiar back to oblivion.

Thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter out in roughly a week


End file.
